Stapy
*Clock *Saw *Donut *Match *Pencil (on her side) *Bubble |color = Black, Violet (debut) Amaranth and Silver (BFB) |kills = 2 |first = "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" (non-canon) "Getting Teardrop to Talk" (BFB) |last = "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" |voice = Sam Lee |voting icon = |recc = Michael Huang (technically) }} Stapy is a male object and contestant in Battle for BFDI who first appeared in "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!". According to him, he is one of the heaviest contestants in BFB. His first appearance (in BFB) is with Marker when he was about to play "Toss the Dirt" with him. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Stapy was eliminated with 9,028 votes. Stapy is one of the two BFDI contestants with arms and no legs (with the other being Lightning). Stapy must leap to move because he is heavy and lacks legs. Usually, when Stapy leaps to move, he produces a flattened staple. His staples are dispensed when Stapy's top half presses onto anything, including himself. They are used on a Jawbreaker, Lollipop, Free Food's paper airplane, and to the canyon shown in "Fortunate Ben". Appearance BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! *Stapy is a real stapler and isn't animated. *Stapy is black and purple. *Stapy has no eyes, limbs, or any other significant evidence that he is alive. Beta *Stapy is longer. *Stapy is pinkish-red. *Stapy is animated. BFB *Stapy has eyes, arms, and a mouth. Personality Stapy is typically a calm and friendly contestant. He can get angry, however; this is usually caused by his best friend, Foldy, getting harmed by someone. He prefers to sit back in challenges, but if he is asked to help with a challenge or he sees an opportunity to help, he will try to take it. He also has a tendency to sass others, as shown when he is talking to Fries in "Questions Answered" and when he is teasing Liy in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". However, Stapy does appear to have something known as "Stapler instincts" where he will enter a trance and attempt to staple to closest thing in sight. It appears Stapy is aware of this, and sometimes even uses it as an excuse. ''Official Character Guide'' biography Stapy never runs out of staples, which is good, because after all, he is a stapler. Foldy and Stapy are such good friends that Foldy risked her own team's victory to avenge Stapy. Stapy is very curious and loves to play games, especially Rock-Paper-Scissors with Foldy. However, their variation of Rock-Paper-Scissors states that the person who farts silently the most wins the game. To describe why he failed a task, he'll blame his "stapler instincts", whatever those are. Did You Know?: Stapy does not like to be called "Staply", but he doesn't think correcting people is worth his time. Coverage Appearances in BFB *"Getting Teardrop to Talk" *"Lick Your Way to Freedom" *"Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" (does not speak) *"Today's Very Special Episode" *"Fortunate Ben" *"Four Goes Too Far" *"The Liar Ball You Don't Want" (does not speak) *"Questions Answered" *"This Episode is About Basketball" (eliminated) *"Enter the Exit" *"Get to the Top in 500 Steps" (last physical appearance for now) *"Return of the Rocket Ship" (voting screen only) BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! The joke video "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" shows Stapy battling against Foldy and Liy. Battle for BFDI Stapy's first speaking appearance is in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where he plays Toss the Dirt with Marker. During team choosing, Yellow Face persuades Foldy - Stapy's friend - to join Free Food. Stapy and Marker both follow her. During the challenge, Fries asks Stapy if he's the lightest contestant; he is the heaviest. However, Foldy is one of the lightest, being used by Fries to get the basket. However, Foldy is shredded by the basket, enraging Stapy. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Stapy asks Four to recover Foldy and proceeds to angrily shout at him with the other Free Food contestants. Four says that he will only recover one person. Stapy interrupts Saw from asking to revive Taco, but Grassy cuts him off and recovers Tennis Ball. During the challenge, he smashes open a jawbreaker and frees Lollipop, making Free Food safe. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Stapy is seen playing Rock Paper Scissors with Foldy after the intro. Marker asks to join them, despite not knowing how to play, which Stapy proclaims as lame. After Foldy explains, Marker plays Four, which frightens Stapy and Foldy. In "Fortunate Ben", Liy is eliminated, making Foldy and Stapy happy. Later, he is concerned about the planes being made out of paper, being unsure if they could support his weight. They would not support his weight, as Stapy has to spit staples to keep his team in the air. After Beep falls, Free Food's plane starts spinning out of control, and Stapy staples the plane together, saying that his "stapler instincts" took over. It was now a free-fall between Beep and Free Food. Marker suggests slowing the plane down, which makes Stapy spit lots of staples onto the ground, This unintended "sabotage" made Beep lose. In "Four Goes Too Far", he throws a fork at Four, who zaps him. He is the first one out of Free Food to get the Twinkle. Later on, Bell contracts it, and after smashing through The Losers' basket, Free Food evades elimination again. In "Questions Answered", he engineers an iance buzzer with Puffball's tape and a popper. This disallows him to answer any questions, effectively skipping questions 1 to 6. He is annoyed at Donut helping Barf Bag to make TIC safe, commenting that it is "bias". Stapy answers "winter" to "What is Donut's favorite season?" obviously getting it wrong. Meanwhile, Puffball pushes the buzzer towards Bubble, who presses it thinking it is an actual buzzer. Now that Stapy has overheard Bubble's answer - Summer - he buzzes in and gets it correct. However, Match shows "the footage" to Donut, effectively disqualifying Free Food. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", his team is up for elimination. He is present when X was pulled out of Fries by Gelatin and Lightning. He is eliminated and hops away after telling Puffball to save two cakes meant for Foldy and Bell, for they were dead. In "Enter the Exit", Stapy makes a post-elimination appearance, having tea with Pillow. X tells David that Stapy is a good example of an eliminated contestant, and Stapy becomes nervous. Clock names Stapy as an eliminated contestant, enraging him as he was about to go see a revived Foldy, and because he wanted to watch the competition. However, Four sucks him into Four's insides: a blue, barren void. After Roboty is put in, 8-Ball points out the door to [[EXIT|what is shown as "EXIT"]]. Stapy hops to the door and reaches for the door handle, nervous, which also starts the intro. Shortly after EXIT, Pencil mentions that Four isn't in the class, Stapy opens the door. Pencil is disgusted at the sight of male objects, while Leafy welcomes them in. He realizes that Four is present all of the time. After Four made an announcement about rejoining, Pencil said she was dying to get out of the class, which was followed up by him and 8-Ball. His rejoin audition was him telling the viewers that his "stapler instincts" made his team lose. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Stapy chastises Liy's supposed cowardliness for not opening the locked door in EXIT, but this only prompts Liy to smack Stapy on his head for being dense. Despite this, Stapy continues and attempts to provoke Liy once more, rubbing in the fact that Liy will forever be taunted by the locked door. Once again, Liy smacks Stapy on his head, but this time she uses the resulting staple as a lock pick, before being interrupted by Four. Stapy received only 1,701 votes to rejoin, the 4th least out of the entire voting pool, only beating out Roboty, 8-Ball, and David. Coincidentally, Stapy placed right behind Liy. Relationships Votes Kills Total kills: 2 Non-canon kills: #"Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide/Instagram Promotion": Crushes and shatters Lollipop. Trivia * Stapy is one of the two legless contestants with arms in BFB, the other being Lightning. * Stapy is one of eleven contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Grassy, Bomby, Barf Bag, Spongy, Coiny, Liy, Eraser, Saw, and Firey. * According to himself in "Fortunate Ben" and "Enter the Exit", he has "stapler instincts." * According to himself in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Stapy is one of the heaviest contestants. * Stapy is the only male to be voiced by Sam Lee. * He can launch staples very quickly, as shown in "Fortunate Ben". ** These staples are also very sharp and strong, as they were able to split the terrain in half, which is ironic since the staples usually seal a crevasse, not the opposite. ** It's also been shown in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" that these staples can be forcefully expelled if Stapy gets hit with brute force. * Stapy is the third contestant to cheat in a contest, and then get eliminated later; the first two being Blocky and Pen. * Stapy is one of the few characters who have never survived an elimination, the others are Bracelety, Loser, 8-Ball, Dora, and Liy. See also *Foldy and Stapy *Marker and Stapy fr:Stapy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:BFDI APPISIOTE 2255555555!!!!! Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Legless